Gas turbine engines can include a propulsor, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The propulsor includes fan blades for compressing a portion of incoming air to produce thrust and also for delivering a portion of air to the compressor section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section and the propulsor.
Some propulsors include guide vanes positioned in a bypass flow path downstream of the fan blades. The guide vanes direct the bypass airflow from the fan blades before being ejected from the bypass flow path.